


Lips

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: FumaKen Week 2017, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: Fuma baru saja akan masuk ke alam mimpi; sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu menekan-nekan bibirnya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy FumaKen Week 2017!

Fuma baru saja akan masuk ke alam mimpi—sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu menekan-nekan bibirnya, membawanya langsung kembali ke dunia nyata.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Kento yang tersenyum geli, dengan telunjuk jari kanannya yang masih menekan-nekan bibir Fuma. Fuma spontan menjauhkan kepalanya, sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. “Astaga, Nakajima. Apa yang kau lakukan—”

“Ssshh.” Kento memotong kata-kata Fuma, sebelum mengulum senyum dan kembali mendekatkan bagian depan tubuhnya ke arah Fuma, membuat dada telanjang mereka kembali bertemu. “Kau tahu tidak?” katanya, sebelum tertawa kecil, dan tangan kanannya kembali menuju bibir Fuma, menekan-nekan bibir Fuma lagi, dan tersenyum lagi. “Kalau kau jatuh tertidur, bibirmu maju dan terbuka sedikit. Lucu, seperti bayi.”

Bayi.

Seorang Kikuchi Fuma, usia 22 tahun, tidak menyangka bahwa “bayi” masuk akan ke dalam daftar hal yang akan disama-samakan oleh dirinya.

“Bibirmu kenapa bisa penuh begini, sih? Rasanya aku seperti punya _stress relief ball_ sendiri yang hidup.”

Kali ini _stress relief ball_ jadi korban. Atau bibirnya yang jadi korban?

Fuma menghela napas sebelum memegang pergelangan tangan Kento dan menjauhkannya dari wajahnya agar jari-jemari sang pasangan yang panjang itu berhenti mengganggu bibirnya, dan menampilkan wajah datar; menunjukkan kalau ia tidak suka, membuat yang bersangkutan memonyongkan bibirnya sendiri, mencemberutkan wajahnya main-main. “Kau tidak asyik.”

Fuma menghela napas panjang, sebelum tangannya yang bebas menuju belakang kepala Kento, mengelus rambut Kento sekali dan memajukan wajahnya; mencium bibir Kento lembut.

Ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya, Kento yang beberapa kali berkedip menyambutnya; tampak kaget. Mata mereka bertemu beberapa detik, sebelum pemuda yang berusia setahun lebih tua itu tampak malu-malu karena Fuma menatapnya sedemikian rupa, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dada Fuma alih-alih memandang lurus ke mata pasangannya.

Fuma tertawa kecil, sebelum menarik Kento lebih dalam, mendekapnya erat, dan kembali memejamkan mata.


End file.
